


[podfic] blóðflekkug

by AudioSilks (WhenasInSilks), incandescent (lmeden)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Female-Centric, Gen, Hela-centric, No excuses, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, and it's a miracle his children didn't kill him, because Odin is a terrible father, just context, some Marvel content, some mythological content, some stuff that's just made up, which has been proven time and again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/AudioSilks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/incandescent
Summary: podfic of blóðflekkug, by incandescent."Hela, my child, do you know what it means to be firstborn?" he asks me.





	[podfic] blóðflekkug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incandescent (lmeden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [blóðflekkug](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706938) by [incandescent (lmeden)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/incandescent). 



blóðflekkug

by

[incandescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/incandescent)

 

31:44

 

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sjas1o1d5eywmui/Hela%20fic.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Stream (Soundcloud)](https://soundcloud.com/user-713015772-41422264/blodflekkug)

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment on the original fic and let the author know!


End file.
